Foldable lawn chairs exist in the prior art but they are normally not equipped with either a sun shade to shelter the chair from the sun, nor are they equipped with a collapsible tray to permit the chair to be used for either working or dining. Those chairs that are equipped with either a sun shade or a tray are of complex construction and are not easily adjustable. In addition, the sun shades and trays of the prior art are not easily foldable with the chair for storage purposes. Further, many chairs of the prior art make it difficult for a person to get into and out of a chair particularly when a tray is used.